


Noble?

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Banter, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Zevran visits Vigil's Keep.





	Noble?

“Such _luxury_ you live in now,” Zevran purred, sprawling out on the bed beside him, and Amell watched him, his head laid on the pillow. Zevran was entirely naked, and he stretched beautifully, his tattoos made to shape the lines and planes of his body, to accentuate them. “A _bed!”_

“A bed,” Amell agreed, reaching out and sliding his hand over Zevran’s hip, driving his thumb into the divot there and making him sigh. “And a handsome elvish bedwarmer, too! Aren’t I the noble fellow?”

“_Noble_?” Zevran repeated, gasping scandalously. “I don’t want to sleep in the bed of a _noble_. Where is the charming Circle mage I _dream_ of taking me like an apostate?”

“Are we pretending you’re an apostate, or that I am?” Amell asked, and Zevran wrapped his legs around Amell’s waist, pulling him closer, sliding his hands up to play over Amell’s shoulders. 

“Won’t you fuck me like a commoner, hm?” Zevran asked sweetly, with a little pout. “Take me into the stables, rut with me like a-- _ah!”_

_“_Like a...?” Amell repeated.

“Don’t _stop!”_ Zevran complained, and Amell laughed, rolling them over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to hit up [my ask on Tumblr,](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask) to talk about DA in general, and definitely to recommend blogs to follow! I am open for requests (for Origins, II, and Inq). Please comment if you can!


End file.
